NinjaGo Oneshot Seasons
by Lava-Shipper-Red
Summary: Kai reflects on the Seasons. Lava-Shipping. Hints of M rated Material. T to be safe. Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Another random Lava-Shipping One-shot! Dedicated to cXrASSASSIN13~ **

**Summary: Kai reflects on the seasons. **

**Enjoy and Review!~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (One-Shot) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Spring:**_

Spring was one of Kai's favorite seasons. He loved watching as the flowers began to bloom and the air turned from cold to nice warm breezes. He hated spring cleaning though. But now in the apartment, it shouldn't be that difficult. Since their new apartment was small, it took no time at all for the four ninja's to clean while Lloyd trained at the dojo.

After they were finished, Cole grabbed the nearest book and plopped down to begin reading. Jay and Zane left to get some food, seeing that the small fridge they had was empty along with all the cabinets. Kai went to sit next to Cole.

"So Cole… We're alone… Is there anything else you would like to do than read..?" Kai asked, hinting to Cole it was time to have some 'fun'. Cole just shook his head and replied to his desperate lover without looking up from his book.

"Not really Kai. Spring is the prefect time for me to catch up on my favorite book series." He paused to glance up at Kai's slightly disappointed eyes, then he continued. " Maybe some other time okay?"

Kai groaned and prepared for protest even though he knew the answer would stay no. Maybe Spring isn't as fun as he thought it was.

_**Summer:**_

Growing up, Summer was Kai's favorite season. There was no school, and he had all the time in the world to work with his father in the shop. He loved the warm almost hot sun that beamed down on him everyday as he 'trained' to be a warrior.

Now that he was older, he was sure that he hated Summer with a passion. The heat in their apartment had not bothered him, but it did bother Cole. That was why every night Kai would fall asleep with Cole next to him, but wake up with Cole as far away from him as possible. Cole had explained to him it was just to hot to cuddle regularly. It didn't help with him being the Fire Ninja either.

He naturally makes a lot of body heat, which Cole tends to avoid. Kai is lucky to even get to kiss Cole during the summer. He had even went and got another job just so he could by some fans for the apartment. Once he was sure the small apartment was cool enough, he had ordered Cole to cuddle with him.

Cole had agreed and for the first time that Summer, Kai had finally cuddled with his lover. That was till Lloyd decided to try to practice his lightning powers and ended up blowing the fans up. Then Kai's bed was once again empty.

**Fall/Autumn:**

Fall was nice. It was peaceful and serene. Kai had enjoyed watching the leaves in the trees fade their colors and fall. he had actually enjoyed racking leaves every fall. He usually did it with Nya and his mother. He found it was easier to bond with the females of his family if they racked leaves together.

He smiled at the memory though now he could no longer rack leaves. Having an apartment in NinjaGo city is different than having a small house in a village. He could no longer rack leaves and he was not afraid to admit that it was upsetting. So surprisingly while he was sulking one day, Cole along with Nya, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and Sensei Wu had showed up, each holding a rack. Cole handed one to Kai and explained.

"I volunteered us for community service to rack the leaves out of the park. I figured it would make you feel better." Cole told him. His eyes widen but still accepted the rack.

"How did you..?" He had questioned though he should have already known.

"Nya." Of course it was Nya. He was not surprised his little sister had told them all about his favorite Fall pastime.

After they were finished, Kai subconsciously felt closer to them, and somehow completed.

**Winter:**

Being the ninja of Fire. It wasn't surprising Winter was Kai's least favorite season. Well, previously least favorite. He had hated the cold as a child. He still did too.

Plus he didn't originally like snow all that much either. The snow was too white and it gave his young mind head aches easy. He found snow to be a nuisance and from there declared Winter to be his least favorite season..

The only thing worth looking forward to in Winter growing up was his mothers cookies. She only made them in the Winter and Kai had decided freezing every night was worth it.

Now he rarely gets cold during the Winter. Being a Fire ninja had it perks. He was his own personal heater. Anytime he got cold he could easily warmed himself up. He found it very useful now too.

Cole was now more than happy to cuddle with him and Kai loved it. Every night Cole would practically bury himself in Kai's arms and chest. He was now even more excited for other 'activities'. Anytime they were alone Cole would jump at the chance to have 'fun' with Kai. Kai was happy to oblige to his lover's desperate attempts to keep warm. He greatly enjoyed this side of Cole. Unfortunately he only got to see him like this is Winter.

From that day forward Kai had declared winter to be his favorite season by far.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (One-Shot Over) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Kinda random. I have no idea where this came from but it was fun to write. I love writing Lava-Shipping! Review! Contest still in play!**

**The world needs more and I shall deliver. If you have an idea for a one shot please tell me. I'll be happy to type it up for you!~**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it and please review!**


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
